kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Birth Rider
Birth Rider is the second Kamen Rider featured in Power Rider with the identity used by several different people in the series. Chronologically the first user was Nobunaga who used it to battle one of the Pteranodon Yummy and later by Shintaro Goto. It first appeared in the series and to Kamen Rider OOO by Akira Date. The suit's name comes from the English word "birth" and his motifs are gashapon machines, a birthday cake, and a scorpion. Birth's first appearance is in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core as Nobunaga. In the Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals, Eiji Hino temporarily used the Birth System to battle against Nue Yummy when most of his Core Medals were taken. Users *? *? *? *Unnamed User *Eric Tyson Forms Kamen Rider Birth's ending theme is entitled "Reverse/Re:birth". - Birth= - Birth CLAWs= The green unit, referred to as the , is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. This unit is first used by Nobunaga to fight the Pteranodon Yummy in Movie War Core. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Crane Arm forms the tail. - Breast Cannon= Breast Cannon The red unit, referred to as the , is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Kamen Rider Birth's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Breast Cannon forms the head. - Drill Arm= Drill Arm The blue , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Medals from the bodies of Greeed and Yummy. It was eventually upgraded by Doctor Maki to increase its power after it got broken, allowing it to tear enough Cell Medals out of Kazari's hybrid Yummy to reduce them to a normal one. The Drill Arm can also be combined with the Crane Arm by activating both simultaneously, allowing Birth to use it as a powerful ranged attack. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Drill Arm forms the stinger. - Catepillar Leg= Catepillar Leg The purple , referred to as the , are held in Receptacle Orbs on Kamen Rider Birth's legs, and allow him to move easily over tough terrain and execute heavy kicks and grind on opponents using its tracks. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Caterpillar Legs form the lower body. - Shovel Arm= Shovel Arm The orange , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Shovel Arm forms the right claw. - Cutter Wing= Cutter Wing The yellow , referred to as the , is held in the Receptacle Orb on Kamen Rider Birth's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Medals by flying over them. It can also be used as an over-sized boomerang. When CLAWs Sasori is activated, the Cutter Wing forms the left claw. }} - Birth Day= is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned and attached to Kamen Rider Birth. Costing six Cell Medals, it is extremely risky when Kamen Rider Birth activates this combination on his own and requires Kamen Rider OOO to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called , where the Breast Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals. }} }} Equipment Devices *Birth Driver: Transformation belt *Cell Medal: Allow the user to transform into Birth or use for the Birth Buster *Candroid Weapons *Birth Buster: Primary weapon *Birth CLAW: Allow Birth to summon one of the units Vehicle *Ride Vendor: Birth's Rider Machine References See Also *Kamen Rider Birth - Kamen Rider OOO counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Power Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Power Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Sniper Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Proto Rider